


Applause

by punk_rock_yuppie



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not AU, Pianist!Cisco, Smut, flashvibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Life is like a piano. What you get out of it depends on how you play it."--Tom Lehrer</i>
</p>
<p>Barry lets out a disbelieving noise. “Are you kidding me?” Barry invades his personal space again and, again, spins them around the room—at a normal pace thankfully. “You were amazing. Seriously, Cisco, that was <i>incredible</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applause

**Author's Note:**

> written for flashvibe on tumblr who requested . took me a while to figure out what i wanted to do with this and ultimately the relation to 'applause' is small at best, but im still pleased.
> 
> hope you like it! (also, disclaimer, i know nothing about piano recitals or whatever you might call it lmao)

Cisco takes a deep, shaking breath. He looks over at Dante who flashes back a reassuring smirk. The expression, any other time, probably would’ve annoyed Cisco and set him worse on edge. But here and now, as the red curtain on the stage flutters open to reveal two pianos on the stage, it’s exactly what Cisco needs to stay level-headed. Dante even raises his hand for a soft fist bump before they both stride onto the stage.

Cisco’s mind is blazing with terrifying possibilities—what if he trips and everyone laughs, or what if he misses the bench on his way to sit and _then_ everyone laughs, or, or, or—! Dante catches his eye and smiles, softer, and shakes his head. Everything is fine, this is the hardest part and it’s over in the blink of an eye. Dante sits at his piano easily, makes a bit of a show of adjusting the music before him. Cisco moves quick but graceful to sit at his own piano and doesn’t dare cast a stare to the crowd.

Not only would he be blinded by the spotlight trained on him, and thus unable to see the face he’s kind of desperate to see, seeing Barry right now would probably only worsen his nerves. It had been Barry who encouraged him to do this. Dante had suggested it but Barry had kept Cisco from outright refusing. Barry kept Cisco going to rehearsals and relearning the keys.

Cisco carefully lets his fingertips linger over the piano keys, then looks up to meet Dante’s gaze. His older brother nods with the same smile from before, and on a silent count of _one, two, three_ they both start to [play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TnHJIZ5Nmc). It’s like riding a bike, but _easier_ , Cisco thinks distantly. He’s hardly reading the music in front of him and he understands now what Dante meant all the times he said it was ‘just for show.’ It’s hardly a struggle to recall everything they’ve been practicing for months now, and Cisco’s fingers move with grace just as Dante’s do.

Cisco finds himself grinning and is thankful this isn’t some posh recital, instead something more casual and friendly. He sneaks a peak at Dante and is pleased to see his older brother smiling as well. Dante locks eyes and something fun, something bouncing ignites between them and it comes through. They play all the right notes in all the right ways but there’s this barely-there lilt to their tones that is all _them_.

It passes incredibly fast and once it’s over and once his fingers stop shaking quite so much, Cisco stands and follows Dante’s lead. They stand in front of their pianos and both bow to the crowd. Closer up the stage Cisco can make out a few faces in the crowd. He spots Barry almost instantly, and his heart skips a beat. It’s clear Barry is holding back his super speed as he claps, it’s clear in the furrow of his eyebrows as though he’s sad he can’t clap like a crazed speedster.

Cisco and Dante take hands and bow a final time, to thunderous applause, before departing from the stage.

Whereas the recital had been over in an instant, it seems to take an eternity to get out from backstage and find Barry. Dante walks in step with him, scolding him teasingly under his breath, _slow down, hermanito_. Finally, they find the necessary side door and spill out into the theater’s lobby. Barry, Joe and Iris, Cisco’s parents and Dante’s girlfriend are already waiting. His parents flock first to him then shift almost immediately to Dante; it doesn’t bother Cisco though, because Barry is next to ambush him.

Barry wraps him in a hug and hauls him into the air with his arms around Cisco’s waist. They twirl and Cisco grips Barry’s shoulders to keep from falling. Barry is saying something but Cisco can’t really hear it, too caught up in the moment. He’s caught up in the blinding grin on Barry’s face, and the flush to his cheeks, and how _right_ it feels to have the speedster’s arms around him. Beyond Barry, Iris and Joe are smiling and shooting him thumbs up.

When Barry finally places him back on the ground, Cisco tackles him right back to kiss him. Barry makes a noise of surprise but doesn’t hesitate to return the pressure. They kiss, lips dry and closed, until Dante coughs awkwardly.

“We’re gonna go,” Dante says. He holds out his hand for Cisco to shake. “Great job up there.”

Cisco returns the handshake. “You too, bro.” Cisco hugs and kisses his parents goodbye, makes nice with Dante’s girlfriend until all four of them are gone. As the door swings shut behind them, Cisco turns back to Barry. “What did you think?”

Barry lets out a disbelieving noise. “Are you kidding me?” Barry invades his personal space again and, again, spins them around the room—at a normal pace thankfully. “You were amazing. Seriously, Cisco, that was _incredible_.”

“It really was.” Iris pipes and Joe nods hurriedly. “You kicked ass.” Cisco returns her offered high five. “So, dinner?”

)

Cisco is on his back and Barry is on top of him, sinking into him and shaking from the pleasure. Cisco runs his fingers through Barry’s hair and pulls him closer so they can kiss. Barry keens into the kiss and his hips thrust forward, a quick and short movement. Cisco gasps and nods. “C’mon, more.”

Barry groans, presses his forehead to Cisco’s cheek. “I wanted this to be special.”

“Slow is special?” Cisco asks, skeptical even when his voice is taut with _sex_.

Barry pouts. “It’s supposed to be.”

Cisco laughs and pokes at Barry’s chest. The speedster lets himself be pushed onto his back and shudders when Cisco climbs into his lap. “Slow isn’t special.” With a balance that comes from knowing each other’s bodies, Cisco lines up and sinks onto Barry’s cock again. “You, us, we make it special.” Cisco reaches out and links fingers with Barry, squeezes rhythmically. He rolls his hips, rising slightly before grinding back down desperately. “I need to feel you.”

Barry’s hips jerk again and press that much deeper inside. “Okay.” Barry agrees. He latches his freehand onto the swell of his boyfriend’s ass and starts to thrust up in earnest. Cisco quakes and grips Barry’s hand so hard the muscles start to cramp. Barry doesn’t let go though, just thrusts fast and deeper and grins at Cisco. His cock starts to vibrate, driving Cisco crazy from the inside out.

Cisco comes embarrassingly quick after that, and is consoled by Barry following him seconds after. He doesn’t move from Barry’s lap and instead sinks to lie chest to chest. He grins at Barry and hums pleasantly when Barry moves hair from his face. “I love you.”

Barry grins. “You know while you were playing all I could think about was you fingering me.” A beat passes. “I mean, aside from how amazing you were, of course. It’s just… your _fingers_ , dude.”

Cisco laughs and Barry joins him and the bed shakes. “I love you so much.” Cisco gasps through laughter, laughing harder when Barry can barely break from giggling to return the sentiment. Eventually they clean themselves up and collapse back onto the bed together, still laced with traces of laughter, and fall asleep grinning.


End file.
